11 minutes
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: Then I'm in my dreams. In them, are Natsu and baby Layla. Layla is about 5 years old from the look of it, and Natsu is giving her a piggy back ride. I'm sitting on a picnic blanket smiling and laughing at them. ONE-SHOT


**Me: I'm now loving sad one-shots or any one-shots but sad ones the most. This one is not all my idea but my friend. It was in my other story but it didn't do a great job so I'm gonna delete the other one.**

**Lucy: It's sad. . .**

**NOTICE: THIS IDEA IS NOT EXACTLY ALL FROM ME BUT FROM MY FRIEND. ALL CREDITS GO TO HER! THE ONLY PART OF MY IDEA WAS POSTING IT ON THIS SITE AND THE PEOPLE ON THE STORY. CREDITS ALSO GO TO HIRO!**

**PLEASE LISTEN AND READ: watch?v=TzrYvXT1o8s (YOUTUBE)**

* * *

**PLEASE LISTEN AND READ ^^^^**

**A crowded room filled with doctors. My husband, Natsu, is on my right holding my hand and telling me to take short huffed breaths. The pain is faint because of the epidural but it's still there. I know I look like a mess but the focus is all on my baby. Two months early. She was a preterm. That made me nervous but the doctor is telling me everything is ok. They continue yelling at me and telling me that I'm doing great. I glance back at Natsu and the night comes back to me.**

**It was the third time that me and him were trying. However, I could feel something was different this time. It was promising. Everything was so gentle, so magnificent. He was reassuring and careful. When it was over, us two knew something would be different. And it was. Here I was 7 months later delivering my first baby.**

**Layla. Layla Hearfillia Dragneel. Since us two met, Natsu has always talked about how he wants to name his baby girl Layla. I not only fell in love with the name, but also with him. Almost every night, Natsu read to my stomach, talking to her. I could feel the love for him, from her. When she heard his voice, she kicked. When she felt his touch, she was calm and I could almost hear her heart. He rubbed my stomach, talking about how he couldn't wait to hold her. He would tell her how beautiful she was going to be because of her mom. Before he slept he would kiss my stomach, almost more than he kissed me. Natsu has anticipated this moment more than anyone in my family. I can tell that when he's telling me to breathe and push that he is also telling the baby girl waiting to experience a bright new world.**

**I hear the doctors telling me that I'm almost there just a few more pushes. The pain is fading away now and I'm getting lightheaded. Natsu leans down and gives me a kiss on the forehead.**

**"You can do this baby, she's almost here." Natsu says lightly into my ear.**

**Using that, I take a big breath and push as hard as I can. I can tell she's out and Natsu squeezes my hand. Woozy and out of breath, I look up at my husband who is looking at my baby girl with the biggest smile on his face. I can see a tear fall down his cheek. He looks down to my face and smiles again.**

**"You did it baby." He smiles. Things start blurring and I slowly fade out. I can hear Natsu panic but the doctors tell him that I'm just resting and it's normal after giving birth. The last thing I hear is Natsu raising his voice.**

**Then I'm in my dreams. In them, are Natsu and baby Layla. Layla is about 5 years old from the look of it, and Natsu is giving her a piggy back ride. I'm sitting on a picnic blanket smiling and laughing at them. More dreams like this occur and the more I dream the older Layla gets. Soon she's marrying a very handsome boy. But before their vows are told, I begin to wake up.**

**As my vision clears up, I see Natsu sitting next to me in a chair asleep. Something isn't right. I sit up too fast and I get a little lightheaded. When I'm back to normal I shake Natsu. He wakes up then stands up so fast that I wonder what's wrong.**

**"Natsu, wha-where is she?" I ask remembering my newborn baby girl. Natsu rubs his forehead as if he's forgotten something. After, what seems a minute, I ask him again. "Natsu, where's Layla? Where's my little girl?" I start worrying and I now know something is definitely wrong.**

**"Baby, just lay down for a second." Natsu puts his hand on my shoulder.**

**"No, I won't. I want to see her." I begin. My heart is racing and I look out the door for someone. "Nurse!" I call.**

**"Please, don't call a nurse." Natsu's voice starts to shake. He sits down. He puts his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. It's happening, everything I had hoped wouldn't happen, is in fact happening.**

**"No," I shake my head roughly. "No, I don't believe it. No. No. No!" I keep shaking my head. Natsu looks up and I notice he's crying. Wiping away his tears, he stands up again and pulls something out of his pocket.**

**He walks over to me and takes one of my hands. He kisses it gently and I feel a tear fall onto a finger. I begin to cry as well, realizing that this is real. This isn't a show or a sad movie. It's happening to me and I can't help but cry. Two minutes pass and Natsu is on the bed with me, cuddling me and telling me that it's ok, when we both know it's not. We're both in extreme pain and I can't control the emotions rushing through my body. Natsu hands me a long strip of paper. After wiping the tears from my eyes, I notice it's a hospital band. It's already been cut. I put the ends, where it was cut, together and this is the real breaking point. Her wrist was so tiny. Trying to keep tears back I read the writing;**

**LAYLA HEARTFILLIA DRAGNEEL**

**CHILD OF NATSU DRAGNEEL AND LUCY HEARTFILLIA**

**DOB: MAY 3rd, 2022 3:50 PM**

**TOD: MAY 3rd, 2022 4:01 PM**

**11 minutes. 11 minutes of breathing. 11 minutes of heart beats. 11 minutes in this world was all she got. Just 11. None of them in which I got to see her. However, I felt like you knew everything about her. I saw her in my dreams. I watched her life pass by…in only 11 minutes. I spend the rest of the day crying and yelling for her to come back. I don't even care if it's just for a minute.**

* * *

**I write a letter to my baby girl, telling her about everything she didn't get to see. Telling her about how much I miss her. How I didn't get to meet her but I felt so close to her.**

**"…I know I should feel completely clueless as to who you are, but I feel like I know you better than anyone else. If only you were here, now! I'd give anything to be holding you right now, baby. I love you, Layla. Please come back. 11 minutes is all I want with you…**

**Love, Mommy."**

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS ONE-SHOT! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND CRIED A LITTLE. ONCE AGAIN THIS IS NOT EXACTLY MY IDEA, BUT MY FRIEND, ALL CREDITS GO TO HER PLEASE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE~~~~**


End file.
